Brought to Illusion still has SYODG or T
by King of All Tears
Summary: Brought to Illusion will be a -how do you say it?- story to stop the conflicts between the gods and titans and the last effort to stop the third titan war chapter 2 has more details ! SYOC form inside if you are interested. Not sure what this will soon lead to; I'm just winging it. Submit your own demigod or demititan. It might sound a bit like THG, so yeah... Read more inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, I wanted to start up my story submissions with an old classic that everyone seems to enjoy. That's right… submitting your own demigod (or demi-titan)! More details below on the form you must fill out.

**On with the SYOD (DT)**

**FORM:**

Full Name and Nickname:

Age:

Demi-god or Demi-Titan (DT's will be reserved for later and please):

Godly Parent (Please, no children of Kronos, unless they are original and/or interesting):

Personality:

Appearance:

Mortal Parent or Siblings:

Good Qualities:

Bad Qualities:

Summer Camper or All Year:

Does he/she get along with their cabin?:

Motto (no YOLO please):

Race/Ethnicity:

Fav Color, Drink, Food, Snack, etc.:

Signature Feature (You know, hair, smile, something like that. Optional):

Scars/Piercings/Tattoo(s):

History:

Fears:

Weakness(es):

Strengths:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friend(s):

Enemy(s):

Romance:

Winter Clothing:

Quest Clothing:

Spring Clothing:

Formal Clothing:

Weapon of Choice:

Description of Weapon:

Animal to Ride in Battle (if any):

Fighting Style:

Powers:

Other Timeline Facts (from Descendants/ if any [again]):

Fatal Flaw:

Anything Else I should know?:

If I forgot about something else besides the thing listed above, what is it?:

**Okay, thanks guys. I'll put up more details as the story progresses into something larger.**


	2. Important Details

**Author's Note: **Okay, is Microsoft ready…. Hey guys, King of Tears (used to be Bad Attempt at Literature) here with the latest news on the story I shall call **Brought to Illusion**:

We need more submissions of different demi-titans because everyone is going with demigods.

The actual title of the story –Brought to Illusion– might change as the story progresses.

Please stop submitting children of Hades and Poseidon…

Do not, under any circumstances, submit a demigod that resembles a Mary Sue in any way because some people are giving their characters way too much power.

If you submit a unique child of a minor god or a unique child of a titan that probably isn't that known, there will be a higher possibility that you will be picked.

Since this detail will be a tad confusing I'm going to say it right now: the reason why I wanted you guys to submit demi-titans is because the gods are using demigods while the titans are using demi titans in order to stop the war between the two of them. During this there will be lots of fighting, maybe a bit of romance, suspense, humor (I'll try), and –if possible– as much description in order for the writing to flow.

No more female OCs because they are outnumbering the male OCs, so please, more male and less female (there are enough to go around).

P.S: Thanks to everyone that has already submitted.

Okay, I think that is all the information you guys need for now, right? Just remember, this story is all OCs so be patient. Also, this is set after the Mark of Athena (after the second giant war), but I won't go into detail. Ready?

Wait, before that, let me show you the main character in case some of you were wondering:

**Full Name & Nickname: **Full Name- Andre Thompson Nickname- Dre  
**Age: **14  
**Demi-Titan or Demigod:** Demi-Titan  
**Godly Parent: **Prometheus  
**Personality: **Angry, problem-maker, irritated easily, well towards _some_, hates Zeus, and can be quite brusque when talking to others (even if he doesn't mean it.  
**Appearance:** Eye Color- Fiery Red Hair Color- Dark Brown Texture- curly Length- about three inches, but it looks shorter because of how tight the curls are. Sharp eyebrows, wide jaw, thick chest (muscular), skinny (long) fingers, dark skin tone, light brown goatee, height of around 5'9", weight of around 173  
**Mortal Parent or Siblings:** Unknown, mom died while giving birth to Andre.  
**Good Qualities: **witty, smart, to the people he trust he can be a bit too trustworthy, caring towards animals (not birds, he hates those), can get out of a situation because of one of his powers (see **Powers**)  
**Bad Qualities:** anger issues, problem-maker, irritated easily, hates many people, bad at making friends  
**Summer Camper or All Year:** (I just realized that this doesn't apply to Demi-Titans, sorry guys)  
**Does he/she get along with their cabin?:** (Again, I apologize for not specifying that this doesn't apply to Demi-Titans)  
**Motto: **Wise men make great fighters.  
**Race/Ethnicity:** Afro American (lived in the white community though during a small part of childhood)  
**Fav. Color, Drink, Food, Snack, Etc: **color- red, drink- Dr. Pepper, Food- (he likes any food), Snack- Granola Bar  
**Signature Feature:** His eyebrows and stare  
**Scars/Piercings/Tattoo(s): **scar along the right side of his abdomen because of a fight 'accident', no piercings, his whole right arm and hand is tattooed with different images (most are not describable)  
**History: **(Well, since he's my OC, I don't think I need to put down his history; it's all mostly bad news)  
**Fears: **Dark, crossword puzzles, Kronos, hawks  
**Weakness: **anger, fear of water (still takes showers though –I mean like swimming), and friend making skills  
**Strengths: **power usage rarely drains him, his diversity in fighting styles,  
**Likes: **practicing his powers as well as his martial arts skills of the body and mind connected, read everything  
**Dislikes: **Zeus, birds, water (see **weakness**)  
**Friends: **some… maybe another demi-titan?  
**Enemies: **mostly everybody  
**Romance:** I don't think so…  
**Clothing: **sweat pants, boxing trainers, and a black (sleeveless) hoodie  
**Weapon of Choice:** always fights with his body alone with his powers  
**Animal to Ride in Battle: **an average sized (15 feet) dragon he created himself (took a very long time, almost 4 years) see Powers as well  
**Fighting Style:** wushu, jujitsu, taekwondo, kalarippayattu(Indian martial arts), and boxing  
**Powers: **able to create creatures or even small humans if given the time, he created his dragon in a total of 4 years. Andre can also wield fire, can foretell parts of the future and usually sees the winning side.  
**Fatal Flaw: **Anger (it gets the best of him [that is the reason why he started training in all the different fighting styles, to control his mind]) Think he can do anything (this almost got him killed twice in his life)

There it is, so after this maybe give me some time and I'll have the prologue and chapter one up and ready for everyone that submitted their character or just anyone else. Again, I want to thanks these people:

ilovepercyjackson'88 (Son of Ares)  
anon (Daughter of Prometheus)  
KidFriday (Son of Hecate)  
QueenOfWeird1995 (Daughter of Selene)  
Mr. High-and-Almighty (Son of Athena/ Descendant of Hephaestus)  
Yoshikuni Miyako (Daughter of Poseidon)  
Hades-Little-Girl-Mela (Daughter of Hades)  
WeAreYoungSomeOfUs (Daughter of Apollo)  
Kairi Avalon (Daughter of Poseidon/ Descendant of Hermes and Apollo)  
The 4thEnthusiast (Son of Phoebe)  
puretorcherismynamecaitlyn (Son of Poseidon)  
Greeks Drool - Romans Rule (Daughter of Oceanus)  
Athenas Demigod Daughter (Daughter of Athena)  
MomalFRox (Daughter of Zeus)  
Mythomagic-Champion (Daughter of Perses)  
Haley Renee (Daughter of Nike)  
koalasrock99 (Daughter of Hades)  
avatarcats (Daughter of Poseidon)  
blackknightguitar (Son of Hades/ Descendant of Zeus)  
Anonymous (Son of Apollo)  
Tigerlover18 (Daughter of Hephaestus)

Male OCs: 7  
Female OCs: 14

Again, thanks to everyone that has submitted their OC and hopefully I'll get the prologue and first chapter ready in the least amount of time as possible. Bye!


	3. Demigodstitans that Made the Cut

Okay, everyone, welcome back and I would like to apologize for the time I've had you wait in hunger of the first chapter and for that I am truly sorry. **Read Apology. ** Anyways, here are the OCs that actually got picked. If your OC is not in this list it may be of one or two reasons. 1.) There was two of the same godly parent and yours wasn't the most "fit," or 2.) Your OC sounded like –or resembled– a Mary Sue or Gary Stue in one way or another. Names and Nicknames are listed below. Any questions, do not doubt on PMing me. Thanks.

Katherine "Kate" Argasen (Daughter of Hephaestus)

Alexander "Alec" Julius Riley (Son of Hades)

Destiny Pezantes (Daughter of Poseidon)

Lara Phillips (Daughter of Nike)

Ciara "Ci" Humphrey (Daughter of Zeus)

Aussette "Aussie, Ozzy, Tremblton" Tremblair (Daughter of Apollo)

Artemis Draco Khalid (Son of Athena) **This one will be the other POV (OC); apart from Andre Thompson in the Titan's side. Thanks to **_**Mr. High-and-Almighty!**_

Cyrus "Cy" Kirk (Son of Hecate)

William Li Guerre (Son of Ares)

Demigods

Amy Cheryl Anderson (Daughter of Hyperion)

Johnathan "RJ" Grant (Son of Helios)

Ahsan "San" Hale (Son of Mnemosyne [Titan of Memory])

Markus Owens (Son of Asteria [Titan of Oracles & Prophecies of the Night])

Vera Ivanov (Daughter of Selene)

Coulter "Colt" Hoyle (Son of Phoebe [Titan of Intellect & Prophecy])

Calantha "Callie" Joanne Corps (Daughter of Oceanus)

Gwendolyn "Gwen" Kanyon (Daughter of Perses [Titan of Destruction & Peace])

Demititans

God & Titan Ratios  
Gods: Hephaestus, Hades, Poseidon, Nike, Zeus, Apollo, Athena, Hecate, Ares (**9**)

Titans: Perses, Oceanus, Phoebe, Selene, Helios, Hyperion, Mnemosyne, Asteria (**8**)

Gender Ratios  
Males: 8 Females: 9

**Apology: **Let me just apologize to everybody that expected the 'first' chapter and prologue to be up by a week or so. Sorry about that, but my brother needed some help with one of his one fanfics and therefore, I helped him throughout this time (he is a slow typer.) I will try to type the prologue and first chapter as fast as possible; I swear. Thanks everyone, even though I might have let you down.

Bear with me flocks and I will have it up ASAP! Thanks! Gracias! 谢谢! Ευχαριστίες! Salamat! Grazie! Merci! Gratias! Спасибо! 感謝!


	4. The way to the actual story

If you thought that this chapter was the first chapter, I am sorry for that….

Hey everyone, the actual story is called "**Majestic Guidance**". Please search that one up. It has the same cover, but a different summary and the prologue. Besides that, this story will only be up so I could see the character submissions that I liked and will be using. Thank you and please, put the other story as a Favorite or Alert if you have already done so to this one.

Other than that, please go check that one up and leave a small review or something, in case you liked it or yeah…. You know the rest. Thanks everyone. Love! :D


End file.
